olympiansbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Hestia
Hestia is the Peaceful Goddess of family harmony, fire, truth, the home, the right ordering of domesticity/state, virgins, food, the hearth, architecture, cooking, family, domesticity and protection. In the Olympian series ﻿ ﻿ Powers & Abilities Powers According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hestia is not as powerful as her more prominent younger siblings, and in The Last Olympian, she herself claimed to be the least of the gods. However, as Kronos' oldest daughter and therefore the eldest Olympian, she is still an extremely powerful goddess in her own right. *'Olympian Physiology': As an Olympian goddess, Hestia was a phenomenally powerful being. **'Territorial Juridistion': As the Goddess of Home, she has divine authority and absolute control over domains and home, much like her sister Hera. **'Pyrokinesis: '''As the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia has absolute control over fire. As observed by Percy in ''The Last Olympian, the fire that she tended to seemed to glow "more richly red than a normal fire", and later on she demonstrated her powers by heating the Scythe of Kronos to the extent where he was forced to drop it. After Kronos was destroyed, Percy saw that the Scythe had liquefied into molten metal and given how it trickled into the coals of the hearth, it is a plausible theory that it was Hestia's doing as well. ***'Pryogenesis': ***Elemental Magic ***Spiritual Flame Manipulation ***Fire/Heat Healing ***Fire Generation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ***Esoteric Smoke Manipulation ***Ash Constructs ***Fire Constructs ***Elemental Plane Lordship ***Pyrokinetic Flight ***Pyro-Telekinesis ***'Elemental-Energy Blasts': Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. ***Empathic Element Manipulation / Psychic Element Manipulation **'Bond Manipulation:' As the Goddess of Home and Family, Hestia shares the same jurisdiction as her sister Hera (the other goddess of domesticity) over all things related to domestic and familial relationships. Her unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her abilities of: ***'Food Conjuration:' As shown in The Last Olympian, Hestia could conjure delicious food, a power that Hera had also exhibited in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy described the taste of her food as the home cooked meals that everyone should have eaten while growing up. ****Food Generation *****Bread Generation *****Candy Generation *****Drink Generation ******Alcohol Generation ******Milk Generation *******Cheese Generation *******Ice Cream Generation *****Egg Generation *****Fruit/Vegetable Generation *****Honey Generation *****Meat Generation *****Spice Generation *****Sugar Generation ****Culinary Magic ****Psychic Food Manipulation ***'Shared Retro-cognition:' As shown also in The Last Olympian, Hestia possessed psychic powers that enabled her to share family-related visions of the past with others. She showed Percy visions of Luke's past (which helped him to understand Luke better) and of happy memories that he had shared with his family and his friends (which enlightened him further as to how he could better fight Kronos). ***'Home Transportation:' As shown again in The Last Olympian, Hestia was able to send people back to their own hearth (home), as she did with Percy and Nico. ***'Shared Vision:' As shown also in The Last Olympian, Hestia has the power to share family-related visions of the past with others. She showed Percy visions of Luke's past (which helped him to understand Luke better) and of happy memories that he had shared with his family and his friends (which enlightened him further as to how he could better fight Kronos). Can allow others to witness events from the past, present, and future that deal with the family. ***Relationship Manipulation (family) **'Comfort and Ease:' Hestia always emitted a pleasant, protective, and comfortable aura that put everyone about her at total ease - a power that she had inherited from her mother, Rhea. **'Shapeshifting:' As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hestia had the power of shapeshifting, though she hardly ever utilized it. She once transformed into an eagle to escape from Kronos' palace on Mount Othrys, and later into a bat to sneak into Tartarus' maximum-security zone with her siblings. ***'Metamorphosis': the ability to shape into any object at will. ***Vocal Mimicry ***Plant Mimicry (Oak Tree) ***Butterfly Physiology ***Biomorphing ***'Organic Mimicry': Transform physically into an organic form. ****'Organic Shapeshifting': Manipulate one's organic body. ***'Inorganic Mimicry': Transform physically into an inorganic form. ****'Inorganic Shapeshifting': Manipulate one's inorganic body. ***'Size Manipulation': Change the size of oneself or select parts. ****'Limb Expansion': Enlarge limbs size. ***'Elasticity': Stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. ****'Limb Extension': Lengthen appendages. ***'Inanimate Object Physiology': Transform into any objects. ***'Disguise Mastery': Put on various numbers of disguises. ***Inanimate Object Physiology **'Amokinesis Immunity:' As a virgin goddess, Hestia is completely immune to Aphrodite's ability of arousing romantic love and passion in others, as well as Cupid's infamous romantic arrows. **'Peace Manipulation': **'Culinary Arts: '''In ''Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus confirmed that Hestia was an excellent cook, being capable of toasting perfect marshmallows that were neither too soft nor too crispy. Percy described the taste of her food as the home cooked meals that everyone should have eaten while growing up. ***Great Cook ***'Food Manipulation': ***Food Generation ***Food Constructs ***Food Healing **'Immortality': Like all Olympians, Hestia is, for all intents and purposes, practically immortal. She is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. She is also immune to all known Earthly (or all forms of planetary) diseases and infections. ***'Agelessness/Decelerated Aging': Olympians do not age the way a normal human does. **'Teleportation': ***'Dimensional Travel': The Olympians can travel between Olympus and Earth, or send artifacts between them. ***'Telekinetic Teleportation' - Combination of Telekinesis and Teleportation. The ability to teleport other objects and people. ***'Replication Teleportation - '''Ability that allows the user to make duplicates and teleport them or themselves to a destination. ***Elemental Teleportation **'Vast Magical Abilities': Olympians have the power to manipulate vast amounts of magic energy to nearly any effect they desires. ***Peace Magic ***Energy Healing ***Rubber Constructs ***'Inorganic Constructs' ****'Artificial Element Constructs' ***'Energy Constructs' ***Magic Lordship ***Ergo-Telekinesis ***Transmutation ***'Psychic Constructs' ****'Empathic Creation: Create constructs out of emotions. *****Hope Constructs:' Create constructs out of hope. *****'Serenity Constructs:' Create constructs out of serenity. *****'Compassion Constructs:' Create constructs out of compassion. *****'Love Constructs:' Create constructs out of love. ****'Willpower Constructs:' Create constructs out of pure willpower. ****'Mental Constructs:' Create constructs out of mental energies. ***Inorganic Beam Emission/Organic Beam Emission ***Biological Breath/Inorganic Breath ***Purification Beam Emission/Benefic Beam Emission/Gravity Beam Emission/Healing Beam Emission/Intangible Beam Emission/Concussion Beams ***Benefic Breath/Holy Breath/Maser Breath ***Life Organic Manipulation / Life Element Manipulation **'Dark Yellow Aura': **'Architecture Manipulation': **'Order Manipulation': **'Serenity Inducement': Hestia has the power to induce potent feelings of serenity in others, allowing her to keep everyone who surrounded her at total ease - an ability that she had inherited from her mother, Rhea. ***'Sanctuary Protection and Prohibition:' Hestia's influence protected any mortal that entered one of her temples from the wrath of the gods, and none of the gods could fight in her presence on Olympus. **'Invulnerability:' Hestia, as an Olympian Goddess, is immune to death by normal superficial means. **Can allow others to witness events from the past, present, and future that deal with the family. **'Essence Reading''' **'Supernatural Aura-Presence' **Hestia can fly at great speed **Domestication Techniques **'Superhuman Physiology': ***'Advanced Superhuman Strength': She can lift & press 25 million tons. In her massive size (about bigger than Mt. Everest) & minimum size (about the size of an ant), her strength is more than few thousand times. ***'Superhuman Endurance & Stamia' ****Thermoendurance ***'Superhuman Speed:' Hestia can run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete; even running/flying at 377,300 mph. ****Swiftness ***'Super Vision': Perfected beyond the 20/20 spectrum ***'Enhanced/Advanced/Super Senses': ****Clear Sight ****Ninth Sense ****'Accelerated Perception': Slow down the user's perception of time. ****'Enhanced Synesthesia': Perceive multiple different sensory or cognitive responses at once. ****'Illusion Awareness': Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. ****'Energy Detection:' Sense all forms of energy. ****'Enhanced Balance:' Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. ****'Hyper Awareness:' All senses are attuned to nearby activity. ****'Extrasensory Perception:' Also known as the "Sixth Sense", users of this rare ability can instantly know whatever they wish without the need to perceive or experience it, often reaching into Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairempathy, Precognition, Psychometry, Retrocognition, etc. ****'Sense Focusing:' Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste and blocking out all others. ****'Infrared Perception': Can sense infrared/temperature. ****Microscopic Vision/Absolute Hearing/Telescopic Vision ***'Immune to gain weight': ***'Superhuman Healing' ***Greater maneuverability ***'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' **'Advanced Immunities' **'Spell Casting' **'Divine Soul' **'Telepathy' **'Power Distribution': Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. **Vitality **Good Embodiment / Good Empowerment **Trust Embodiment **Truth Inducement/Truth Manipulation (Honesty) ***Lie Detection ***Confession Inducement **'Enhanced Power': ***Major Divinity ***Esoteric Energy Manipulation **Earth Manipulation: ***Esoteric Earth Manipulation ****Esoteric Metal Manipulation ***Geo-Telekinesis ***Geokinetic Flight ***'Elemental-Energy Blasts': Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. ***Empathic Element Manipulation / Psychic Element Manipulation **'Immune to pimples, alcohol, drugs, limb lose, poison, digit loss, Eye loss, ear loss, Skin/Muscle/Organ/Bone damage, nose loss, decapitations & all forms of planetary/earthly/omniversal evils/diseases, demon possession & infections' **Holiday Magic / Holiday Lordship **Conceptual Element Manipulation / Elemental Generation **Regenerative Healing Factor: ***Aerokinetic Regeneration ****Smoke Regeneration ***Energy Regeneration ***Pyrokinetic Regeneration ***Electrical Regeneration ***'Emotion Regeneration': Regenerate from any damages done to one state emotions. ***'Magical Regeneration:' Regenerate through the aid of magic. ***'Nerve Regeneration:' (Neural Regeneration, Nervous System Regeneration) Regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. The user could use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. ***'Regenerative Bodily Fluids:' Have bodily fluids with regenerative properties. ***'Mental Regeneration:' Regenerate from any damage done to mind, including brain damage, brain disease, etc. ***'Body Recreation:' User can recreate their body from scratch. ***'Bone Regeneration:' Regenerate bones. ***Regenerative Replication ***'Regenerative Durability:' Be more durable due to the healing factor. ***'Empathic Regeneration': Regenerate using emotion-based powers. ***'Accelerating Regeneration:' Increases the speed of regenerative power each time they are wounded. ***'Ample Regeneration:' (Surplus Regeneration, Hydra Effect) User grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. **Blessing Manipulation **Temperance Inducement **''Magical Abilities: ''This is the Ability to override the usual “laws of nature such as Conjuring objects & Telekinesis. ***'Magic': Olympians have the power to manipulate vast amounts of magic energy to nearly any effect they desires. ***'Spell Casting' ***Energy Healing ***Esoteric Energy Manipulation ***Esoteric Toxin Manipulation ***'Mystio-Psychokinesis': Wield the power of the Mystic/Psionic Forces forged from the Astral Plane. ***'Illogical Construct Creation' ***'Magical Constructs' ***'Illusion Constructs' ***'Object Constructs' ***'Vibrokinetic Constructs' ***Elemental Intangibility ***Hope Magic/Hope Aura **'Randomized Duplication '- Combination of Power Randomization and Duplication. The ability to clone yourself, but each clone spawned has a random power. **'Telempathy': can sense and project thoughts, emotions and sensations. **'Enigma'-'Life Force Manipulation': Life-force is enhanced with sentient power. **'Mensio'-'Ionkinesis': Control the energy and atomic levels of atoms, ions, and energy particles. **Blessing Inducement and Curse Removal **Freedom **Enhanced Power Replication **Heaven Lordship **Dollhouse Monarchy **Healing **Unmatched charisma **'Allspeak:' Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Hestia can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities *'Guardianship' (Good): *'Anti'-Deception: *'Formidable Hand'-to-Hand Combat: *Truth Weaponry Paraphernalia Equipment *'Lasso of Hestia:' Hestia's specialized completely unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. Relics *Rage of the Gods: Category:Olympians